Unas locas vacaciones con los CullenSwan
by vicky rc
Summary: Edward y Bella, una familia extrañamente perfecta,¿que pasaria si los antiguos amigos del instituto de bella van a pasar unas vacaciones en su hogar?, ¿y si no todos estan felices de que bella sea feliz?, amor, envidia y mucha diversion haran de estas vacaciones la aventura mas grande de sus vidas.TH
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno chicas(os) como pueden ver esta es mi primera historia, léanla no se decepcionaran…como ya saben los personajes son de la maravillosa S.M y la historia es de mi loca mente, espero que la disfruten.**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan **

**Prefacio **

Edward y bella dos adolescentes de 18 años se conocieron en la universidad, Edward un chico rico, bella una chica normal, pero con mucha suerte. Dos meses después de conocerse se hicieron novios. Poco después de su graduación y posteriormente su boda, los padres de Edward mueren en un accidente aéreo, dejando a Edward y a Alice una gran fortuna de la cual Edward se hará cargo por ser el primogénito.

Dos años después Edward y bella están felices con sus gemelos Anthony y Renesmee, pero una gran sorpresa llegara a sus vidas cuando los viejos amigos del instituto de bella vallan de vacaciones a Londres y se encuentren con una bella hermosa, rica, casada, madre, feliz y con un gran futuro. Amor, envidia, celos y mucha diversión hará que estas vacaciones de verano sea la más grande y divertida aventura de sus vidas.

¿Sobrevivirán los Cullen-Swan a las locuras de sus amigos? O ¿enloquecerán en el proceso? Nada se puede saber con certeza con esta familia tan extrañamente perfecta.

**Bueno chicas(os) eso fue todo el prefacio, se que está un poquito corto pero ¿qué quieren? Es el PREFACIO tiene que ser corto. Antes de que se me olvide esta historia se la dedico a mi primita hermosa vero, a mi amiga Ly y a ustedes los seguidores de esta historia.**

**Como es mi primera historia voy a tratar de actualizar dos veces por semana todavía no se qué días exactamente, pero ustedes tranquilas que voy actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. **

**No sean malitas(os) conmigo y regálenme un reviews, saben que esto lo hago por ustedes, no me queda más nada que decir que HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno chicas(os) ya este es el primer capítulo de mi primera historia como saben los personajes son de S.M y la historia de mi autoría.**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan.**

Bella pov:

Y aquí estaba yo, Isabell Cullen, Bella para los amigos, tratando por no decir luchando de escribir un libro, simplemente no lo entiendo, como yo una mujer locamente enamorada no puede escribir un libro sobre el amor, es ridículo, pero bueno que puedo hacer, cada vez que trato de pensar algo sobre el tema se me viene algo o mejor dicho alguien a la cabeza, mi esposo Edward Cullen, ya tenemos dos años de casados y unos seis de conocernos, nuestra historia es el típico "amor a primera vista", si como lo oyen que aunque cliché, así fue…nos conocimos en una "pequeña" fiesta que organizo su hermana Alice, mi mejor amiga, todavía recuerdo ese día, fue, como decirlo, bastante extraño pero divertido.

Inicio Flash-Back

Iba caminando por los pasillos de la universidad, pensando que rayos me iba a poner para la fiesta de mi nueva y única amiga Alice, el que se llegara a meter con ella por ser pequeña se llevara una sorpresa muy grande, porque a pesar de tener aspecto de duendecillo, tiene una fuerza e hiperactividad tan inhumanamente grande que dejaría con la boca abierta a cualquiera, además de ser un poquito mandona, pero no se equivoquen, nunca había conocido una amiga tan buena como ella…En eso iba pensando cuando siento que choco con alguien, suerte que mantuve el equilibrio porque si no en este momento tendría mi trasero pegado al suelo, cuando pude dejar de tambalearme, solo pude ver un chico de un hermoso pelo color cobrizo, corriendo por el pasillo.

El resto de la tarde me la pase pensando en el chico de pelo cobrizo, por muy extraño que parezca ese misterioso chico había causado en mi una gran curiosidad, quería, necesitaba saber quién era EL, y haría cualquier cosa para poder encontrarlo otra vez, pero hoy no, ya que Alice quería que estuviera hermosa ya que según ella su hermano y yo éramos almas gemelas, realmente no conocía a su hermano, ni siquiera en fotos, Alice decía que sería mejor llevarme el impacto cuando lo conociera, la verdad es que no me interesaba mucho, total nunca había tenido un novio y ya me estaba haciendo la idea de que sería una de esas solteronas aburridas con diez gatos.

Después de unas dos horas encerada en una habitación, rodeada de un montón de maquillaje y vestidos, logre salir con Alice y Rosalie, esta ultima además de ser una rubia despampanante era también una vieja amiga y hermana del novio de Alice, además de ser una buena persona, pero claro, con un carácter fuerte.

Llegamos a la fiesta, que era en el club de moda de la ciudad, cuando entramos todo estaba iluminado por luces de colores, la música estaba alta, y había muchos adolescente bailando y bebiendo sin parar, el ambiente de verdad estaba muy cool pero yo era una de esas personas que preferían estar en casa leyendo un buen libro y comiendo fresas con chocolate, si esa era yo, la aburrida Isabella Swan.

-¡Bella!- escuche con me llamaba Alice, unos metros alejada de mi y sentada en la barra.

Camine deprisa hacia ella y lo vi, en ese instante nada importo, ni los gritos de Alice, ni la música alta, ni todos esos chicos bailando a mi alrededor, solo existíamos EL y yo nadie más, nos miramos por un segundo y juro que no había vistos unos ojos verdes tan hermosos y sinceros como esos, era EL, el chico de pelo cobrizo que había visto en el pasillo de la universidad, ahora que lo veía de frente mis dudas de si era guapo o no quedaron atrás, POR LOS COLMILLOS DE DRACULA, mis ojos nunca habían tenido el placer de ver un hombre más guapo que él, era como un dios griego, alto, delgado pero musculoso, pálido, ojos verdes, cabello color cobrizo y con un estilo desordenado, si como lo había dicho, demasiado guapo para su salud.

Unas risas a nuestro alrededor me hicieron perder el contacto visual con él, idiotas, pero tan rápido como me enoje, me avergoncé, cuando me di cuenta que me le había quedado viendo como boba, me sonroje al instante, que raro en mi (notan el sarcasmo).

-Parece que ya se conocen, ¿no es así Bella?-dijo Alice, pequeño duendecillo esta me las pagas.

-Si Alice, ¿no eres tu el chico con el que choque en la universidad hoy?-le dije despacio para no tartamudear, como lo hacía siempre cuando estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Si soy yo, perdóname por no disculparme antes, es que estaba llegando tarde a mi última clase-me dijo con la voz más aterciopelada y varonil que allá escuchado, debería meterse a cantante.

-No te preocupes, por cierto me llamo Bella Swan-le dije bastante alegre.

-Yo soy Edward Cullen, hermano de esta duende, encantado de conocerte bella-después que dijo eso tomo mi mano y la beso, o por dios no podía creer que fuera tan educado y caballeroso, además de eso es hermano de Alice.

Después de eso le sonreí y supe que me había enamorado del hermano de mi mejor amiga y que después de esto las cosas nunca serian iguales, serian mucho mejer.

Final Flash-Back

Y así fue después de eso, como a los dos meses nos hicimos novios, nos graduamos cuando teníamos 22 años de edad, el economía y yo literatura los dos obtuvimos un doctorado en nuestras profesiones y posteriormente nos casamos en una boda por todo lo alto y luego nos fuimos de luna de miel por dos meses. Un mes después de nuestro regreso los padres de Edward, Carlisle y Esme, murieron en un accidente aéreo. Edward cayó en una gran depresión de donde sus amigos y yo lo ayudamos a salir. Cinco meses después de eso Edward se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de un mes. El tiempo paso y ocho meses después nacen nuestros hermosos gemelos Anthony y Renesmee Cullen-Swan. El varón era como un clon de su padre cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, sin embargo la niña tenía más parecido a la madre, mejillas sonrojadas, ojos color chocolate pero eso sí, con el pelo cobrizo como el papa y en gruesos risos como la mama. En resumen unos angelitos caídos del cielo, porque eso eran para Edward y para mí un milagro que lleno nuestras vidas de felicidad, después de la triste partida de Carlisle y Esme, esas maravillosas personas que siempre creyeron en nosotros y en ese amor, el más puro y grande del mundo, iba a superar cualquier cosa.

Y aquí estoy luego de ocho meses después del nacimiento de mis gemelos, tratando de escribir mi primer libro y recordando momentos de mi perfecta vida.

La imagen de mi esposo entrando a la habitación hace que vuelva a la realidad y una enorme sonrisa se instale en mi cara.

-Hola cariño, ¿Cómo paso el día la mujer más bella de Londres?, que digo, del mundo-dice MI Edward sentándose al lado mío y quitándose la corbata.

-Hola amor, me la pase extrañándote mucho ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?-le respondo con total sinceridad.

-Muy bien, pero sabes que no es lo mismo sin ti-me dice mientras se va acercando lentamente a mí.

-Mmmm-le digo antes de estampar mis labios con los de él y besarlo como si no lo fuera visto en años.

Besar a Edward es muy adictivo, a pesar de nunca haber besados a nadie más, podría apostar que nadie me haría sentir como él. Es lindo saber que los dos compartimos todo, nuestro primer beso, nuestra primera vez, nuestra vida.

Cuando el beso se estaba tornando más apasionado, unos suaves pero audibles llantos de bebe nos interrumpieron, suspire irritada.

-Hay que ser buenos padres-dijimos al unisonó antes de reír e irnos a los cuartos de nuestros hijos.

Así era mi vida, un esposo amoroso, unos hijos hermosos, una familia estupenda y unos amigos geniales, y no dejaría que nada ni nadie arruinara la paz que teníamos, lo que no sabía es que pronto cinco remolinos iban a invadir mi casa por dos largos y divertidos meses.

**Bueno chicas(os) ese fue el primer capítulo, no está muy gracioso lo sé pero quería explicar cómo se conocieron Edward y bella y un poco de su vida cotidiana, espero que les allá gustado, a lo largo de la historia veremos más recuerdos en diferentes POV, de eso no se preocupen van a ver puntos de vista de casi todos los personajes en la historia. Por cierto esta historia no va a tener drama, solo humor y romance. Perdonen si tengo horrores ortográficos o si tengo algún otro error. Por favor dejen ****reviews, nada les cuesta escribir un comentario sea bueno o malo, háganme saber si les gusto la historia y si quieren que los chicos hagan alguna locura en particular, soy toda oídos. HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno chicas(os) ya este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, espero que les guste, recuerden que los personajes son de S.M y el trama es mío.**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan.**

**Bella POV:**

Me desperté con las suaves carisias de mi esposo, en mi espalda, realmente no tenía nada de ganas de ir a la biblioteca hoy, porque si, trabajo en una biblioteca, realmente es mía, Edward y yo la construimos cuando quede embarazada, es mitad bibliotecas, mitad café… realmente en Londres es unos de los lugares en que van más los universitarios ya que es un lugar tranquilo, pero también te puedes divertir, el lugar es grande, céntrico, la biblioteca y el café están decorados al estilo victoriano, y el salón de juegos donde están las computadoras está decorado de un estilo bastante contemporáneo y moderno, también tiene zonas verdes, un pequeño lago, en conclusión un lugar para todos los gustos y edades. El lugar es una mansión antigua que Emmett, un viejo amigo de Edward nos ayudo a remodelar y a ponerla a nuestro gusto.

Después de bañarnos, Edward y yo bajamos a la cocina a desayunar, hay nos encontramos a la señora Cope, quien nos ayudaba con los niños cuando nosotros no podíamos atenderlos, dándole su biberón a Anthony mientras Reneesme jugaba con su cuchara y tiraba toda su papilla al suelo.

-Princesa no hagas eso, ven yo te ayudo-le dijo Edward a reneesme mientras la sentaba en sus piernas.

-Edward cariño, ¿qué vas a ser con los niños hoy?-le pregunte mientras comía mi coctel de frutas.

-no lo sé, quizás podríamos ir al parque un rato.

-está bien, pero recuerda que…-no pude terminar cuando me interrumpió.

-si preciosa, no te preocupes a los niños no le va a pasar nada, y ya sé que les tengo que poner un suéter, quédate tranquila estaremos bien.

-Mmm está bien, te quiero, nos vemos más tarde-le dije antes de darle un suave beso en los labios, y uno en la frente a mis bebes.

Era una suerte que no tuviéramos que trabajar todos los días, Edward iba a la empresa los lunes y los miércoles y yo iba a la biblioteca los martes y los jueves como hoy, los viernes, los sábado y los domingos lo compartíamos con la familia y amigos.

Mientras iba conduciendo, la niebla que se acumulaba en las calles de Londres me recordaban a mi pueblo natal forks, en ese pueblo en donde nací y viví toda mi niñez y gran parte de mi adolescencia, hay todavía vivían mis padres y algunos amigos del instituto, a estos últimos nunca los volví a ver pero a mis padres sí, nos visitaban todas las navidades y gran parte de las vacaciones de verano, nos llamaban mínimo tres veces por semana, la verdad es que los amaba pero lamentablemente mi vida está aquí en Londres y la verdad me gustaba, era una ciudad fascinante.

Cuando llegue a la biblioteca, estaba bastante llena como de costumbre, entre y salude a todas las personas que trabajaban allí, firme algunos papeles y cheques para la compra de mas libros y los gastos generales que generaba la biblioteca.

Cuando estaba leyendo unos papeles en mi oficina, sonó mi móvil, era un mensaje de Alice.

Belly-Bells es tu cuñada favorita…si adivinaste soy yo Alice solo te quería decir

Que te paso buscando a la biblioteca como a las 2 de la tarde

Para ir de compras, y no tolero un no como respuesta

Esta es una ocasión especial

LLEGO LA NUEVA COLECCIÓN DE CHANNEL

Así que si quieres ver a tus libros con vida vas a tener que ir

Con mucho amor tu cuñis favorita Alice.

Hay dios esto solo me pasa a mí, la última vez que fui con Alice de compras por una "ocasión especias" termine en el hospital con el tobillo roto y unos cuantos moretones en mi espalda, porque si yo bella patosa cullen me caí en unas de las tiendas del centro comercial, y no una tienda cualquiera si no que la de Carolina Herrera, fue tanto el escándalo que armo Alice por mi caída que nos suspendieron la entrada por un año…Alice a veces podía ser un "poquito" escandalosa y sobre protectora, Edward también era así me imagino que viene de familia. Bueno el caso es que ahora Edward es el que entra a la tienda a ser las compras por nosotras, que puedo decir Edward puede ser el hombre más valiente del mundo pero con Alice es todo lo contrario, nuestra duende a veces puede ser un poco estrenista con sus venganzas.

Con solo recordar todas las veces que Alice se ha vengado de nosotros me dan escalofríos, por eso al mensaje solo le pude responder con un "está bien duende", después de eso me fui a arreglar unos libros en las estanterías cuando alguien me toca el hombro.

-bella ¿eres tú?-me pregunta Jessica con su voz chillona.

-no lo puedo creer ¿eres tu Jess?-después de decirle esto la abrazo, la verdad es que Jessica no era la mejor amiga del mundo pero la conocí desde que tenía pañales así que en algo la apreciaba.

-la que no se lo puede creer soy yo, has cambiado mucho Isabella-esto último lo dijo casi con rabia.

-si supongo que he cambiado un poco, pero tu como estas ¿Qué haces aquí en Londres?.

-bueno he venido de vacaciones con unos amigos, y estoy bastante bien, veo que tu no muy bien ¿trabajas aquí?-lo dijo todo con burla y con una mirada de superioridad.

-bueno en realidad yo soy la dueña de esta biblioteca así que todo va por cuenta de la casa, no te preocupes-le dije con la voz más firme que pude, nadie me va a pisotear en mi territorio y menos la bruja de Jessica.

-oh que bueno, parece que te va muy bien, ¿quieres saludar a los chicos? Hace años que no los ves.

-ok.

Caminamos hasta llegar a unas de las mesas que estaban cerca de las ventanas, cuando los vi note que todos estaban allí: Mike, Ángela, Erik, Jacob. Cuando voltearon a ver quién era la misteriosa acompañante de Jessica, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y con cara de shock.

-¿Bella?-preguntaron al unisonó, todos mas pálidos de lo normal, menos jake que era moreno.

Yo me había quedado muda de la impresión, todos habían cambiado tanto, no me salían las palabras de la boca…hasta que paso lo que menos me espere.

**Sé que quieren matarme por dejarlos así pero ¿a quién no le gusta el factor sorpresa? A mi si…así que se tendrán que tragar la curiosidad y esperar al siguiente capítulo, y no se preocupen no pasa nada malo, en el próximo capítulo es que empieza la diversión por así decirlo, regálenme un **** reviews no sean malos…bueno hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Oky para terminar solo les quiero decir GRACIAS a: **

**-Cullenswanblack.**

**-GaliaMRamon.**

**-Gabymuse.**

**-Nessi cullen jazz.**

**Esas fueron todas las chicas que me regalaron un reviews, de verdad gracias chicas, me encanta que les guste la historia, también gracias a todas esas personas que pusieron la historia en favoritos…por ustedes es que hago esto, un beso grande para todas(os)….ha y actualizo el lunes, prepárense que en el otro cap es que empieza lo bueno. **


	4. Chapter 4

**bueno como saben, esta historia es mía y los personajes son de S.M, espero que les guste y que dejen muchos comentarios…**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan.**

**Jacob POV:**

Y aquí estábamos mis amigos y yo, en Londres una ciudad realmente hermosa, en un mugriento hotel y muriéndonos de hambre, realmente no se para que vinimos para este lugar si ni siquiera podemos pagar un hotel decente, ahhh ya no lo soportaba ni siquiera hemos salido de este horrible lugar desde ayer, cuando llegamos lo único que hicimos fue comer y dormir, por el cambio de horario.

Yo les sigo hablando y ni siquiera le he dicho quien soy: bueno yo me llamo Jacob Black, soy moreno, alto, musculoso, tengo ojos color negro, trabajo de mecánico, tengo 23 años y naci en mi pueblo natal Forks, un lugar bastante lluvioso pero realmente encantador.

Ya sé, ustedes se preguntaran ¿Qué hace este aquí, en una ciudad como Londres?, bueno yo desde un principio no quería venir pero mis amigos ósea Ángela, Mike, Jessica y Erik me obligaron a venir diciéndome "será estupendo jake", "te divertirás mucho amigo", "habrán chicas lindas" y cosas por el estilo, hasta que un día ya no pude mas y me rendí…y aquí estaba, a millones de kilómetros de distancias de mi hogar, durmiendo en una cama súper incomoda y preguntándome ¿por qué me deje convencer con esta mierda?.

Después de un rato mis amigos y yo nos fuimos a caminar a las calles de Londres, cuando vimos una biblioteca/cafetería muy bonita y entramos a ver qué lográbamos conseguir. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, menos Jessica que se fue y que a buscar un libro, por dios ni siquiera lee, puedo meter mis manos al fuego a que desde el instituto no a tocado un libro.

Después de un rato de hablar, Jessica no llegaba y nos empezamos a preocupar, cuando nos íbamos a levantar para buscarlas Jess y una hermosa chicas se nos acercaban, me parresia tan conocida, estoy seguro que la había visto en alguna parte, pero ¿en cuál?...esperen ojos grandes color chocolate, piel cremosa y extremadamente blanca y evidentes sonrojos…OH POR DIOS era bella, mi bella, bueno realmente no era mía, la verdad es que siempre fuimos amigos, pero yo sentía algo mas, siempre me pareció que ella no se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia su personas, y yo como el cobarde que soy, nunca se los dije.

Bella siempre me pareció una chica hermosa, pero ahora era toda una mujer, era simplemente preciosa, casi perfecta, sin duda la mujer más bella que he visto….y yo la iba a conseguir como sea, no importa el precio que tenga que pagar, Bella Swan iba a ser mía.

-¿Bella?- preguntamos todos al unisonó, súper sorprendidos. Ella se quedo en shock, no dijo nada, hasta que no me pude contener mas y parece que los otros tampoco y…

**Bella POV:**

Yo me había quedado muda de la impresión, todos habían cambiado tanto, no me salían las palabras de la boca…hasta que paso lo que menos me espere.

Me abrazaron, todos se vinieron encima de mí, sin contemplación alguna, bueno la verdad es que yo tampoco me quede atrás y los hablase con fuerza, los había extrañado mucho a todos sobre todo a Ángela, que siempre estuvo ahí cuando necesitaba un consejo.

Después de reírnos un rato empezaron a hacerme preguntas, muchas preguntas, tantas que nos las entendía, pero todo eso paro cuando una pequeña pero ruidosa duende empezó a grita como loca por toda la biblioteca.

-¡BELLAAAAAA!, belly-bells, no trates de esconderte, ¡TE ENCONTRARE!-mierda Alice sonaba como esas películas de terror, joder en que me he metido.

-Al…Alice estoy aquí-le dije casi tartamudeando.

-ah hola bells, estas preparada para nuestra súper-duper-híper-mega salida de compras-me pregunto, joder como alguien puede hablar tan rápido y sin respirar ¡ES IMPOSIBLE!, bueno al menos para alguien normal.

-ehhh si Al, mira antes de irnos te quiero presentar a mis antiguos amigos del instituto: Ángela, Mike, Erik, Jessica y Jacob…chicos ella es mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen-los presente antes de que Alice se pusiera a gritar nuestros nombres.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!, si también es un gusto conocerlos no tienes porque decir nada, oigan como bells y yo vamos de compras y ustedes por lo visto no tienen nada que hacer que les parece si ¡TODOS NOS VAMOS DE COMPRAS JUNTOS!, si eso es lo que vamos a hacer…pero rápido caminen que se van a llevar esos lindos bolsos Channel que vi ayer, muévanse quiero mis bolsos, siiii bolsosssssss (suspiro soñador)- okey sin comentarios.

Después de que Alice les diera esa "linda" primera impresión a mis amigos, nos fuimos de compras Alice en su auto, yo en el mío y lo demás chicos en un auto que habían rentado cuando llegaron a la ciudad.

Cuando llegamos Al literalmente se volvió un duende loco por las compras, y arraso con todo lo que veía a su paso, mas la mitad de la tienda Channel, los chicos la veían y no podían creer como algo tan pequeño pudiera tener tanta fuerza y energía, la verdad eso era uno de los mayores misterios del mundo, todos dicen que la "naturaleza sigue su curso" pero yo creo que esta vez se perdió.

Mientras que Alice iba comprendo todo lo que veía, los chicos y yo nos pusimos hablar: de que era de nuestras vidas, que había estudiado, cosas por el estilo, aunque una pregunta resalto más que otras y era si yo me había casado.

-Oye bella, dime ¿por fin conseguiste a tu media naranja?- me pregunto una muy simpática Ángela.

-si la verdad es que si me canse y tengo dos hijos- les dije súper orgullosa de mi familia.

-¡¿hijos?- pregunto un jake muy enojado.

-¡¿esposo?-pregunto una Jessica bastante envidiosa.

-¡¿familia?-pregunto una Ángela muy feliz.

-¡¿cacahuate?-pregunto un Mike muy…esperen que mierda dijo ¿cacahuate?, DIOS se nota que este llego tarde a la repartición de cerebro.

-ammm si, si, si y no que mierda es cacahuate-les dije a todos, pero antes de que pudieran contestar Alice interrumpió de nuevo.

-Be…Bella mira eso- joder tenía que ser algo realmente hermoso para que Alice tartamudeara y…oh joder por los dioses de la moda en mi vida había visto un vestido tan hermoso como ese, lo tenía que comprar tenía que ser mío siiiii, solo había un "pequeño" y "insignificante" problemas es que era la tienda de ¡CAROLINA HERRERA! Donde por culpa de Alice todavía no nos dejaban entrar…teníamos que hacer algo, algo como…mierda no se me ocurre nada….a ya sé y si nos…

-¡BELLA! Mira tengo disfraces para entrar y comprar ese vestido siiiii muajajaja (risa malvada)- que vaina, Alice me quita las ideas.

-Al solo hay un problema más ¡yo no voy a entrar a comprar el vestido de mi vida con un disfraz de gallina- le dije muy enojada, joder como si yo fuera un animal.

-hay esta bien siempre le quitas la diversión a mis planes malvados…mira no importa toma esto- y me dio una peluca azul eléctrico y unos lentes en forma de corazón MIERDA ME VOY A PARECER A KETY PERRY, EN SUS PEORES DIAS.

Después de media hora de pelear, gritar, arreglarse y convencer a los chicos para que no ayudaran en nuestro plan malvado llamado "plan malvado de Alice y Bella para comprar un ejemplar CH" abreviado "PMABPCECH" para la capacidad de pensar de algunos chicos (tos falsa) Mike.

Cuando estaba en el probador con mi hermoso vestido puesto me di cuenta que no era mi estilo, realmente era hermoso pero es que en mi no combinaba a la perfección…era como poner en un escenario echo especialmente para Adele a Beyonce, ósea no combinaba, catástrofe mundial.

Al salir me di cuenta que Alice tampoco se lo iba a llevar porque según ella "este vestido está hecho para personas con sobre-paso de altura"…después de verlo una vez mas lo deje en el perchero.

**Jessica POV:**

La odiaba, realmente la odiaba ¿Cómo era posible que su vida fuera perfecta?, se veía tan feliz tan radiante y sobre todo tan hermosa, eso me enfermaba….seguro era buena actriz y se había casado con un viejo rico, calvo, gordo, peludo, morboso y feo…y sus hijos de seguro eran feos igual que el padre siiiii ¡seguro era eso!...pero no me iba a quedar así nadie es más hermosa que yo ¡NADIE!.

Cuando bella no se dio cuenta, metí el famoso vestido en su cartera…jajaja eso le pasa por estúpida, nadie se mete conmigo y bella va a aprender eso por las buena o por las malas.

**Bella POV:**

Cuando íbamos saliendo de la tienda, los sensores de alarma sonaron, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar dos guardias de seguridad me tenían agarrada muy fuertemente de los brazos.

-achhh me duele, suéltenme par de gorilas- les grite.

-oh ¿tú no eres la chica a las que eche de aquí hace algunos meses?-me pregunto la encargada del lugar.

-si, si soy yo ¿hay algún problemas con eso?- pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa la odiosa mujer hablo.

-llévensela a la comisaria, no la quiero ver aquí otra vez…no espera, no te la lleves solo a ella, llévate a todos sus amigos también-dijo esa, esa bruja por no decir otra cosa.

Patalee, grite, hice todo lo que puede pero los gorilas no me soltaron…esta no se iba a quedar así, furo que me vengare algún día de la persona que me hizo esto ¡LO FURO!...

**Hola chicas(os), espero que les guste este capítulo, y ante de que pregunten siiii habrá venganza y una fea y publica venganza contra Jessica jajaja (risa malvada, made in Alice)…le agradezco a mi amiga ly que me dio la idea para escribir el capitulo, por si les importa la cuenta de mi amiga es (Ly Black556) chicas se las recomiendo a las que son team Jacob y les gusta el drama y el humor negro, ella todavía no ha montado ningún fic, pero ya lo está escribiendo y les digo que para ser su primera historia está muy buena, espérenla con paciencia porque vale la pena….le quiero decir que actualizo el viernes y que me regalen un reviews, además de eso también les quiero decir que si tienen alguna idea o alguna locura en partículas ¡SOY TODA OIDOS!, no les de vergüenza mandarme sus ideas, me encanta escucharlas y saber si puedo escribir algo con algunas ideas que ustedes me aporten.**

**Otra cosa, ya escribí mi segundo fic "un día en forks" léanlo pliz y escríbanme un comentario para saber si les gusto…no me queda más que decir que ¡GRACIAS A TODAS ESAS CHICAS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON UN REVIEWS! En este momento estoy un poquito apurada, pero les prometo que en el otro capítulo pongo todos sus nombres, esto lo hago para que tengan presentes que no solo yo formo parte de esta historia si no también ustedes, recuerden ¡LAS TWILIGHTER SOMOS UNA FAMILIA!...chao linduras las veo o leo (como sea) el viernes.**


	5. Chapter 5

¡**yeahhh! Estoy de nuevo por aquí, bueno recuerden que los personajes son de S.M y que la historia es mía.**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan:**

**Alice POV:**

Ahhh esto de verdad me deprimía, tanta molestia por el hermoso vestido y ahora que lo veo en mi ¡NO ME GUSTA!, se los juro estoy que entro en una D.A ósea para las mentes no actualizadas significa "depresión absoluta", es que parresia que tenia puesta una muy linda cortina amarrada a mi cuerpo ya que el vestido me quedaba demasiado suelto en mis pies.

Si como lo avía dicho esto ya es demasiado estrés para mi, cuando iba saliendo del probador note que bella tampoco se lo iba a llevar, bueno ese vestido se arrepentirá de no ser perfecto para nosotras, estoy segura que vamos a conseguir uno muchisisisimo mejor que ese ¡LO SE ¡.

Cuando estábamos a punto de irnos de la tienda veo que la sucia de Jessica meter el vestido de bella en su cartera sin que ella se dé cuenta, ¡esa perra!, pero no le iba a arruinar sus planes dejaría que pasara todo como ella quería, para después crear un plan malvado contra ella jajaja no hay duda alguna soy-un-genio.

Cuando íbamos saliendo sonaron las alarmas de emergencia y un par de gorilas sin afeitar agarraron a la pobre de belli-Bell del brazo, esta empezó a gritar y a patalear pero ni con eso la soltaron, después la bruja de la encargada mando que nos llevaran al calabozo, o la cárcel ahhh como se diga lo importante aquí es que ¡no tenia ropa que combinara para la ocasión!, dios necesitaba una camisa a rallas ahora, pero cuando le comente mi problema a uno de los gorilas, lo único que iso fue reírse sin parar y en mi cara ¡en mi cara! Joder las personas hoy en día no tienen educación y menos sentido de la moda, esos dos se habían quedado estancados en la edad de la piedra estaba segura.

**Bella POV:**

Esto era una mierda primero nos mandan a la cárcel y después Alice se queja todo el camino a la comisaria que quiere una camisa de rayas para combinar perfectamente con la situación, de verdad a veces pensaba que la pequeña Alice tenía un defecto en la cabeza o algo no funcionaba bien.

Cuando llegamos a la comisaria un policía gordo y apestoso se nos acerco, joder este necesitaba una ducha de emergencia.

-pero miren que tenemos aquí, adolescentes hormonales y criminales- decía el apestoso ese.

-sí, sí, sí solo enciérrenlos en una celda y todo resuelto, nosotros nos vamos ya - decía uno de los gorilas-enfermius-discapasitorius-mentalis.

-bueno, bueno vengan chicos, vamos por aquí, ustedes chicas por allá- el apestoso nos separo los chicos en una celda donde habían otros dos "hombres" y nosotras en otra, la verdad es que lo único que nos separaba era una reja, nada más.

-pero miren que nos trajo nuestro coronel Fritanga junior-dijo uno de los "chicos que estaban allí dentro", ahhh joder no me lo creo que el poli apestoso se llame fritanga junior, jajaja ahora si me da.

-si míralos están súper lindos,, cómo te llamas papi- ahhahh mierda esto daba escalofríos, el otro chico le estaba preguntando eso a Mike cabeza de pasa.

-¡hey! Yo me llamo Mike y ustedes- ahh que lindos ya entablaron conversación (sarcasmo, sarcasmo y mas sarcasmo).

-yo me llamo Lulú, yo Roxa y somos ¡ las fabulosas!-primero cada una dijo su nombre y después con un movimiento de los brazos y cantando gritaron lo último.

-joder a mí solamente me pasa esa vaina ahora me metieron en un calabozo con un par de maricones- mierda Jacob de verdad me daba lástima, estaba tan rojo que parresia que iba a explotar de la arrechera.

-pero papi tranquilo, ya verás que te vas a divertir-dijo uno de ellos acercándose mucho a jake.

-mira pelo de cotufa, aléjate del playboy moreno, que ese es mío, ya le eche el ojo-ahhh esto ya es demasiado al pobre de jake le iba a dar pronto una embolia cerebral si no lo sacaban pronto de ahí.

-ahhhh aléjense, porque si no lo hacen no respondo de mis actos-Jacob estaba gritando como loco.

-ummm lulú este es rápido, mira lindo aquí nadie quiere que reprimas tus actos- estoy segura que si en este momento abro la boca, vomito sin parar, todas la chicas y yo estábamos viendo como jake se desmallaba en el piso.

-ahhhh roxa , querida creo que lo sorprendiste demasiado, debe de ser uno de esos que no les gusta las emociones fuertes.

-lulú creo que tienes razón, pero no te preocupes cuando despierte voy a recompensar todo su sufrimiento y quizás si se lo gana un masaje chino para liberar el estrés.

Hay no estoy a punto de llorar, sáquenme de aquí, ya no soporto esto, ya no, tengo que hablar con el poli fritanga para que me saque de aquí, porque estoy segura que si estoy un minutos más en este lugar, me va a dar un trauma de por vida, ósea yo no quiero ir para que un loquero con complejo de genio.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sonando la canción de katty Perry, pero la pregunta es qué ¿de dónde proviene esa música?, debe de ser de un lugar cerca, porque si no…ahhhhh por los músculos de Taylor lautner, en mi vida había visto una cosa tan fea, esta mierda me recordaba a lo que decía la abuela Swan cuando veía algo que no le gustaba "Jesús, María y José, perdona a estos pobres pecadores por todo lo que es santo", y en esta ocasión estoy segura que si estuviera viva lo estuviera gritando, porque lo que mis ojos veían en este momento era para quedar traumado toda la vida: Jacob en una esquina agarrando sus rodillas y meciéndose de adelante hacia atrás, Lulú y Roxa cantando y bailando como "locas" al son de la canción con solo un vestido de látex negro y rojo respectivamente y Mike oh dios el si estaba loco, tenía mi peluca azul y mis lentes en forma de corazón…pero eso no era lo peor si no que los tres estaban cantando y bailando ¡juntos!...

California girls, we're unforgettable

Daisy Dukes, bikinis on top

Sun-kissed skin, so hot will melt your popsicle

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

California girls, we're undeniable

Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock

West coast represent, now put your hands up

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Sex on a beach we get sand in our stilettos

We freak in my jeep, Snoop Doggy dog on the stereo

You could travel the world

But nothing comes close to the golden coast

Once you party with us, you'll be falling in love

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

! Hay joder! Ahora Roxa tiene a Jacob amarrado con una bufanda brillante por el cuello y está bailando a su alrededor, No pana, estos tienen que ir al loquero pronto, no me quiero ni imaginar todas las citas al psicólogo, que jake tiene que ir, estoy pensando seriamente en ayudarlo a pagarlas, porque, esto amerita años y años de tratamiento, son vainas que no se olvidad.

-miren chicos les vine a decir que ya un hombre vino a pagar su fianza, pueden salir- nos dijo el poli-podrido, también conocido como fritanga junior.

Los chicos y yo salimos y en cuanto vi a Edward parado todo sexy con un coche doble donde estaban mis bebes, creo que volví a enamorarme de él.

-¡GRACIAS CARIÑO!, creo que si te tardabas unos cinco minutos más, abría un crecimiento en la población gay- le dije dándole besos por toda la cara.

-no hay de que preciosa, pero no entiendo, porque, crecimiento gay-me pregunto mi leoncito todo confundido.

-en la casa te explico amor, ahora vámonos de aquí, el señor fritanga nos está mirando mucho.

-está bien pero ¿Quiénes son los otros chicos que están contigo?-me pregunto Edward.

-ahhh es cierto no te los he presentado, bueno Edward ellos son mis antiguas amigos del instituto: Mike, Jacob, Jessica, Ángela y Erik. Chicos él es Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice y mi esposo- les dije a todos.

Todos tenían cara de sorpresa, pero las de Jessica y la de Jacob eran de enojo-arrechera-total.

-¿el es tu esposo?-me pregunto Jessica toda envidiosa.

-si jess es el- le sonreí con suficiencia.

-bueno ya basta de presentaciones, en una hora empieza mi novela favorita y Jaspe me debe de estar esperando, ya es tarde, chicos ¿tienen a dónde ir?-nos interrumpió Alice, que extraño (noten el sarcasmo).

-la verdad es que nos estamos quedando en un hotel pero es una verdadera porquería-nos dijo Ángela.

-bueno mi casa es bastante grande, que tal si se quedan el resto de las vacaciones en mi hogar, miren así nos veremos mas y no creo que MI Edward tenga algún problema ¿no es así cariño?-dije la verdad es que yo se que algunos hoteles baratos aquí en Londres eran una soberana mierda.

-claro que no cariño, yo no tengo ningún problema, será un placer tenerlos de invitados en nuestro hogar-ahhh mi Edward era un perfecto caballero ingles, esa era otra de las cosas que me encantaba de él.

-no queremos ser una molestia, no tienen que ser tan buenos con nosotros, ya con habernos pagado la fianza es suficiente- Ángela siempre tan educada, pero tan cabezota.

-no es ninguna molestia, vamos ya es tarde, creo que todos estamos tan cansados que no creo que podamos discutir este asunto por tanto tiempo, ya verán que su estadía va a ser de nuestras vacaciones más divertidas-les dije con una sonrisa y mucho sueño.

Todos me sonrieron, dándome la razón, porque, estaba segura que lo estaba, y no me imaginaba cuanto, estas vacaciones sin duda iba a ser la mejores y más divertida de nuestras vidas…

**Bueno chicas(os) espero que les guste el capitulo, una cosa esta historia se va a publicar en una página del facebook llamada "Crepúsculo el comienzo de una leyenda", solo se los digo para que estén informadas, esta página tiene todo mi permiso para publicar este fic. Bueno que mas puedo decir, ummmm regálenme un reviews, ha y gracias por todas esas chicas que escribieron uno, están son:**

**-pepita-perez.**

**-lizzycullen01.**

**-blo.**

**-namy33.**

**-rosalie cullen2058.**

**-gabymuse.**

**-cullenswanblack.**

**-galiaMramon.**

**-nessi cullen jazz.**

**Gracias chicas, de verdad les agradezco todo sus comentarios y alerta de favoritos…recuerden que actualizo el lunes y que ¡la venganza es dulce!, siii chicas en el otro capi es la venganza en contra de Jessica, espero que les allá gustado el capitulo nuevo y que recuerden que ¡todas somos unas fabulosas! Okey no, solo bromeaba, las quiero y saludos desde Venezuela.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaaaa ya estoy de nuevo aquí, recuerden que los personajes son de S.M y que la historia es mía.**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan**

**Bella POV**

Después del horrible y traumático accidente de esta noche, llegamos a casa, les enseñe a los chicos en que habitación iban a dormir y después de eso acosté a mis bebes en sus cunas y me fui yo a dormir. Cuando ya estaba acostada en mi cama con los brazos de Edward al rededor mío, empezaron las preguntas.

-bueno preciosa, ahora que estamos solos, dime que paso- me pregunto Edward.

-bueno cariño la historia empieza así: estaba yo muy tranquila arreglando unos libros en la biblioteca cuando me encuentro con Jessica, nos saludamos y después fui a ver a los demás chicos en una de las mesas que estaba cerca, cuando me estaban empezando a ser las preguntas que siempre hacen las personas cuando te encuentras a otra que no has visto en mucho tiempo, llega una duende del mal gritando para ir de compras, el caso es que cuando estábamos todos de compras Alice y yo vimos un vestidos que nos gusto mucho, de verdad cariño era un vestido hermoso, pero había un pequeño problema, estaba en la tienda carolina herrera, y cuando estaba pensando en cómo podíamos entrar a comprarlo, llega tu hermana con un disfraz de pollo o gallina, no lo recuerdo el caso es que después de discutir por un tiempo solo me puse una peluca azul eléctrico y unos lentes grandes en forma de corazón. Cuando me puse el vestido, como que no combinaba a la perfección conmigo así que no me lo lleve, pero cuando iba saliendo de la tienda las alarmas empezaron a sonar y me encontraron el vestido en el bolso, pero te juro Edward que yo no lo quería robar, no sé cómo llego ese vestido ahí.

Bueno cuando íbamos llegando a la cárcel Alice empieza a gritar, porque, no tiene una camisa a rallas que le combine con la situación, después que se calmo los gorilas esos nos dejan con un poli todo apestoso, que se llamaba fritanga junio, este ultimo nos meten a todos en una celda separada por una reja, pero en la celda de los chicos había otros don "hombre" que se llamaban Lulú y Roxa, fue catastrófico el pobre de Jacob se desmallo y Mike y los demás chicos empezaron a cantar la canción de katty Perry y te juro que si seguía más tiempo allí dentro, iba a necesitar terapia por mucho tiempo- le dije todo tan rápido que creo que ni yo misma me entendí.

Cuando vi a Edward, este me estaba mirando como si yo estuviera loca, pero después de eso se empezó a reír como un estérico, tanto fue que yo también me empecé a reír.

-joder cariño tu día estuvo más divertido que el mío, yo lo único que hice fue llevar a los niños al parque y lo más extremos que paso es que me puse a correr detrás del carrito de los helados- me dijo todavía riéndose.

-hay Eddy lo mejor es que nos acostemos a dormir, este día a sido demasiado largo, y como que tu estas empezando a hiperventilar de la risa.

-bueno preciosa lo único que te tengo que decir es que rosalie nos invito a una fiesta en su casa, supongo que los demás chicos también pueden ir- ummm una fiesta de rosalie, genial tengo que soportar a toda la crema y nata de Londres, no sé porque una mujer tan buena como rosalie invita a ese montón de presumidos.

-está bien, mañana en el desayuno les pregunto a los chicos si quieren ir, buena noche cariño- después de decirle esto le di un beso y me acomode mejor en su pecho, rendida por el sueño.

-buena noche preciosa…te amo-

-yo…también cariño-

A la mañana siguiente, todos estábamos reunidos en torno a la mesa, cuando saque el tema de la fiesta a la conversación.

-chicos les quería decir que mi amiga Rosalie hale, la hermana del novio de Alice, va a ser una fiesta en su casa hoy ¿quieren ir?- les pregunte.

-claro bella, si no hay ningún problema nos encantaría ir, no es así chicos- me dijo Erik, dios desde que nos encontramos ayer no había hablado, este chico debería ser mas social.

-claro que nos encantaría ir, pero ¿Qué debemos ponernos?-me pregunto Ángela.

-de eso no se preocupen, mi hermana Alice va a venir en unos minutos y ella les va a decir que se deben poner- les contesto Eddy.

-CHICOSSSS YA LLEGE- mierda porque Alice tenía que gritar tanto, no la entiendo.

-hola Al ¿Cómo estas pequeña duende?-le pregunto mi Edward parándose de la silla para saludar a su hermana.

-bien hermanito-le contesto Alice, dando le un beso baboso en la cara a Edward.

-Alice por favor no babees mi hermosa cara- siiiii a Edward algunas veces se le sale su egocéntrico interior.

-hola amigo, como la llevas- le saludo jasper, que para ser sincera no sé de donde salió, a veces parresia un espía, nunca oía cuando llegaba, era un poco raro pero lo quería mucho, por algo era el novio, según Alice "pronto mi prometido belly".

-bueno chicos ya saben que me desespera tanto saludo, jazz ellos son los amigos de belly que te comente ayer, chicos él es mi novio jasper hale- y así era Alice destruyendo momentos lindos.

-un gusto conocerlos, Alice me ha hablado mucho de ustedes- dijo jazz tan cordial como siempre.

-yo creo que jasper quiso decir " Alice me ha hablado DEMACIADO de ustedes", ¿no es así jazz?- que lindo es Edward, se nota que él y la duende son hermanos.

Ya era de noche y todos estábamos en la casa de Rosalie, menos Jessica, según Alice, porque, su traje consistía en una mejor preparación, que según ella "es de otro planeta belly", yo por mi parte tenía un vestido rojo, largo y con un gran escote **(N/A: es el vestido que Kristen uso en el festival de Cannes, para el estreno de cosmopolis, todos deben saber de cual estoy hablando, porque, esos días hubo muchos MOMENTOS ROBSTEN…okey ya me emocione, sigan leyendo)** que a MI Edward le gustaba mucho, era un pervertido, pero lo amaba, porque, era mi pervertido.

Después de una hora ya me empecé a preocupar, Jessica todavía no llegaba ¿y si le paso algo? O lo pero ¿y si Alice le hizo algo?, bueno yo no me enojaría , jess no es que me callera muy bien y…hay mierda Alice esta vez se fue a los extremos, porque, estaba segura que ella tenía que ver con que Jessica estuviera vestida como una conejita-pu*a-playboy.

Todo paso muy rápido, Jessica entro a la fiesta vestida así, todos la vieron y empezaron a reírse y bueno tengo que admitirlo, yo también disfrute de la función, después empezó a ver por todos lados hasta que me vio, era verdad el dicho "si las miradas mataran" yo estuviera tres metros bajo tierra.

-jajaja jessi amiga ¿Por qué viniste así vestida? ¿Te perdiste en la tienda de disfraces o qué?- WoW lo sabia Alice-malvado-duende-Cullen izo esto.

Cuando Alice dijo eso juro que creí que Jessica se le iba a tirar enzima y quitarle la cabeza.

-tu bruja me hiciste esto ¿Por qué?-le dijo Jessica.

-¿Por qué? No seas hipócrita pequeña jess, yo vi cuando le metiste en vestido en la cartera a bella en aquella tienda, y bueno me quise vengar ¿no crees que es gusto?- Alice era realmente macabra de eso no hay duda.

-la que se va a vengar soy yo duende diabólico, vas a oír de mi otra vez, lo juro- y así salió al patio, cual diva enojada, lo que ella no sabía es que, hace como 20 minutos un niño hecho una bebida en ese lugar, y cuando jess iba pasando por ahí se resbalo y cayó en la piscina.

-Si la venganza es dulce pero algunas veces también mojada ¿no es así Jessica querida?-le dije con todo el sarcasmo que pude.

-ahhhhhh me las pagaran- empezó a gritar como loca, y eso que la noche solo estaba empezando, nadie sabe que le repara el destino, nadie, y menos cuando Alice esta en medio de eso…

**¡Joder! Esto fue estupendo de escribir, recuerden chicas(os) la noche solo comienza y nuestra querida Jessica no sabe lo que le espera, pero bueno antes de despedirme les doy las gracias a todas esas chicas que me escribieron un reviews y recuerden que actualizo el viernes….saludos desde Venezuela y regálenme un reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okey estoy aquí de nuevo, recuerden que la historia es mía pero que los personajes son de S.M, ahhhh bueno solo me queda decirles que ¡LEAN MI NOTA! Es súper importante que lo hagan…**

**Unas locas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan.**

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde esa divertida noche, se los juro nunca en mi vida me había reído tanto, ni siquiera cuando emmett intento cantarle una serenata a rosalie y esta le tiro agua con todo y el embase, buenos días aquellos pero como iba contando ya dos semanas desde esa noche, después de el show que armo, nuestra querida Jessica, de la vergüenza se encerró en uno de las habitaciones de la casa de Rossi, hasta que después de unas tres horas nos fuimos.

En estos días Jessica había estado muy callada, y tenía el presentimiento de que no se iba a quedar con esa, ella buscaría venganza, lo sé, pero bueno devolviéndonos al presente, hoy mi familia, los chicos y yo vamos a tomar un avión hacia parís, en donde vamos a pasar todo este fin de semana, hasta el lunes cuando nos regresábamos, todos menos mi Eddy ya que él tiene negocios que atender el resto de la semana que viene en parís.

-tierra llamando a bella, bella, ISABELLA CULLEN-Alice empezó con su ración de gritadera matutina.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?, sabes no tienes que gritar- joder en serio un día de estos me iba a quedar sorda.

-bueno, bueno hay que ver que eres una malagradecida, yo que solo te venía a decir que estamos a punto de embarcar el avión- mierda Al me estaba poniendo esa cara de perro abandonado, ahhhh (suspiro) ahora me sentía como la perra más grande del mundo.

-lo siento Alice, de verdad que no te quise hablar así, perdón-le dije con mi tono de voz de "perdóname siiii".

-no te preocupes belly-bells, vamos no están esperando- me dijo mientras se ponía a saltar otra vez…que raro.

-okey vamos.

Ya estábamos en el avión, como eran de primera clase, los asientos eran solo de dos **(N/A: no se si esto de los asientos es cierto, pero bueno ¿a quién le importan los asientos? )** he íbamos Edward y yo, y nuestros bebes adelante con sillas especiales ya que eran muy pequeños para mantenerse fijos en un lugar, los demás iban con su pareja, menos Jacob que iba al lado de una tierna ancianita, pobre creo que todavía el trauma de Roxa y Lulú, no lo dejaba dormir por las noches, porque algunas veces se escuchaban gritos desde su habitación.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos minutos y no habíamos oído a emmett hablando esto era muy raro, supongo que Rosalie lo tenía controlado, en eso estaba pensando cuando escucho a emmett hablar.

-JODER Rossi, me encanta montarme en estos pájaros voladores, es súper divertido…quizás podríamos comprar algunos y….-empezó a hablar el oso cuando Rosalie lo paro.

-no emmett-le dijo con voz firme, tanto que ya las personas empezaban a ver.

-pero Rossi y si….-

-que no-

-que siiiiiii-

-Ang dios dame paciencia, mira osito ya hemos hablado esto no podemos tener ni un "pájaro volador", ni un elefante, ni un dinosaurio y mucho menos una fijara-ballena, porque el primero no es un animal es un objeto y se llama avión, el segundo es muy grande, el tercero esta extinto y el ultimo no existe, me entendiste bebe-mierda rosalie parece más una mama explicándole a su hijo, que una esposa hablando con su marido loco.

-pero Rosalie podríamos tener un patio mas grande, y las fijaras-ballenas si existen, yo lo vi por Tv- le dijo, o más bien suplico emmett.

-ahhhhh no te soporto, emmett osito, ni que tuviéramos 20 hectáreas de patio trasero podríamos tener tantos animales cariño, mira te propongo algo, cuando llegamos a casa te compro un perro el que tú quieras, pero por el amor de dios emmett no empieces otra vez con la canción "si yo tuviera una mascota" porque te juro que dejas a tu madre sin nietos.

-si…siiii mi Rossi linda, hermosa, preciosa, nunca jamás vuelvo a cantar esa canción pero ¿me vas a comprar el perro verdad?- le pregunto un emmett mas pálido de lo normal.

-si mi osito lindo, pero tiene que ser un perro "con estilo"- ya empezó Rosalie con su manía por lo perfecto.

Bueno después de ese "inconveniente" con lo llame yo, llegamos a parís. Nos fuimos a un bello hotel con vista al rio Sena y muy cerca de la torre Eiffel, todo era perfecto en esta ciudad, a demás de por donde quiera que viéramos había una pareja de tortolos besándose o tomados de la mano, todo era tan romántico, que casi me daba lástima no poder estar sola, aquí, con Edward, en la habitación y bueno no dejarlo salir y….joder me estoy volviendo una pervertida, creo que me paso mucho tiempo con emmett, pero tenía que dejar de pensar en eso, están eran unas vacaciones familiares….aunque quizás le podía pedir a mi Edward que viniéramos los dos SOLOS las otras vacaciones, ahhhh si ese es un buen plan.

-mujeres, hombres, niños y emmett, tengo un plan, que tal si cada uno va a su habitación se da una ducha relajante y después vamos al teatro, que les parece- que linda, Alice ya empezó a dar órdenes y ni siquiera tenemos 20 minutos de haber llegado.

Hay no esto de verdad es hermoso, las calles con una suave brisa de verano, las estrellas brillando mas si es posible, y esa gran luna iluminando todas las calles de parís, a demás de el efecto que te produce ver la torre Eiffel, solo con verla por unos segundos comprendes el por qué los franceses están tan orgullosos de esta obra de arte.

Pero lamentablemente estas eran cosas que no pude contemplarlas suficiente tiempo, ya que alguien *tos falsa* que empieza por duende y termina por saltarín, nos " informo", o un adjetivo más aceptable podría ser nos "obligo" a que entraramos al teatro, y por esa misma razón estaba aquí viendo una obra llamada "Las mentalidades y/o acciones que tienen los diferentes continentes, países, estados y ciudades sobre la teoría apocalíptica sobre el fin de los tiempos para el 2012" siiii el nombre es aburrido, no se pueden imaginar cómo es la obra, y lo peor es que tiene una secuela que se llama "Las mentalidades y/o acciones que tienen las diferentes religiones, culturas o personas con alto índice de alfabetismo sobre la teoría apocalíptica sobre el fin de los tiempos para el 2012", ahhh estaba a punto del colapso, Alice dijo que seria "divertido y constructivo" a demás de ser "educativo para los niños y para emmett", pamplinas lo último que quería ser al venir a parís era ver esta mierda de obra…POR TODO LO QUE ES SANTO Hay un hombre gordo y peludo con mallas azules y un velo rosado, que quiere dar a entender que los árabes creen que el mundo se va a extinguir con un gran tsunami….en conclusión esta obra era una soberana mierda.

Después de que salimos de ESO como quiera que se llame, estábamos a punto de salir para comer algo cuando Rosalie pregunto.

-chicos han visto a emmett, me dijo que iba a ir al baño pero no regresa- nos pregunto muy preocupada.

-bueno yo acabo de salir del baño de hombres y hay no está- nos informo jasper.

Ya nos estábamos empezando a preocupar, cuando lo que vimos nos dejo sin aire. Emmett estaba SOLO en su ropa interior, que cabe destacar que era de súper man, y marchando con un cartel que decía, "Pronto se va a acabar el mundo, tengan cuidado" y pasándoles folletos fosforescentes a todas las personas que pasaban por su lado.

-¡EMMETT! DETENTE YA- empezó a gritar la pobre de rosalie.

-rossi cariño ayúdame tenemos que ir al zoológico y liberar a todos los animales, para que sean libres y felices hasta el último día de nuestras vidas- emmett dijo esto mientras saltaba y ponía cara soñadora.

-respira rosalie, respira….Edward te podrías hacer cargo de este…animal, por favor, porque te juro que si lo toco o me le acerco mucho LO MATO- rosalie estaba empezando a hiperventilar, pobre con lo que tiene que cargar.

-emmett hermano ve al baño y ponte tu ropa, ¿quieres?, porque si no lo haces, creo que no vas a tener diversión con rosalie por unos años, vamos yo te acompaño- WoW Edward tenía demasiada paciencia para estas cosas y claro sabia en donde más le dolía al oso, que se puso pálido cuando Ed le dijo que no iba a hacer ESO con rosalie si no se vestía.

Después de unos minutos emmett volvió con Edward, pero con una expresión entre avergonzada y triste, a demás de venir con la cabeza abajo.

-Ro…Rosalie linda yo…- emmett no pudo terminar de hablar cuando rosalie grito.

-nada emmett, nada, lo mejor es que nos vallamos ya al hotel, se me fue el apetito-

Y así termino este día, un poco estresados pero felices porque estábamos en la ciudad del amorrrr, digo de las luces….pero bueno el fin de semana solo está empezando, todavía Paris no se han enterado que llegaron los Cullen…

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado y les quiero decir una cosa antes que nada: lo siento sé que no le he puesto todo el corazón a este fic en los último capítulos que he montado y me avergüenzo por ello, no tengo ninguna justificación, porque a pesar que nunca los he dejado esperando por algún capitulo, tampoco le he puesto todo el empeño que ustedes merecen que les ponga, no sé si son las vacaciones o es que ** **estoy un poco deprimida porque no tuve los suficientes revierws que esperaba, es que compréndanme chicas(os), todos estos revierws, que agradezco mucho, no son ni la cuarta parte de las alerta de favoritos que he tenido y eso me enoja bastante, pero tampoco voy a ponerme a pelear aquí, y ya tampoco voy ** **a pedirles que me regales un comentario, si lo quieren hacer esta bien si no también, ya me canse de eso.**

**Bueno otra cosa que les tenía que decir, es que no voy a actualizar este fic hasta el otro lunes si mis cuentas no están mal eso sería la primera semana de julio, ¿Por qué?, bueno la primera razón es porque quiero hacer los capítulos un poquito más largo y para eso necesito tiempo, a demás de que quiero adelantar un poco esta historia para ir escribiendo otra (ojo no estoy diciendo que vaya a montar la otra dentro de poco), pero no se decepcionen les prometo que ese día voy a montar el otro capítulo más largo y todo va a ser como antes, a demás voy a montar otro One-Shot para que disfruten de mis historias un poco más, sin más nada que decirles LOS VEO LA PRIMERA SEMANA DE JULIO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno como ya saben esta historia es mía, los personajes son de S.M y blablabla, ah por cierto ¡LEAN MI NOTA! Es súper importante.**

**Unas vacaciones con los Cullen-Swan.**

**Bella POV:**

Como pasa el tiempo, tan rápido, que sin darme cuenta ya llevamos dos días en Paris. En estos últimos días habíamos pasado por muchas cosas, como cuando el primer día Alice nos llevo a esa aburrida obra de teatro, y Emmett empezara con su show del fin de los tiempos, cosa que Rosalie todavía no le perdona; después de ese día la hemos pasado bastante bien, ayer por la tarde Alice quiso ir a un desfile de moda, de una línea para hombres, en donde como es lógico habían muchos chicos lindos sin camisa, modelando para nosotras, cosa que a Edward no le gusto nada, después fuimos a visitar algunos museos históricos de esta ciudad y así culminamos el día. Pero hoy iba a ser muy diferente, porque, por fin se cumplía mi sueños, ir a la torre Eiffel, todos esperamos a que se hiciera de noche para ir, ya que dicen por allí, que si quieres ver la verdadera belleza de la torre, debes ir de noche, cuando la luna y las estrellas, iluminan a tan maravillosa obra de arte.

-preciosa ya nos vamos-me informo Edward, haciendo que perdiera el hilo de mis pensamientos.

-ahhhh estoy tan emocionada, cariño, no puedo esperar para poder caminar por las hermosas calles de parís y estar en la cima de la torre Eiffel- le dije toda emocionada y dando brinquitos, ahora que lo veo, me parezco mucho a la duende del mal.

-lo sé preciosa, vámonos ya-Edward lo dijo muy calmado, pero sé que estaba luchando por las ganas de reírse.

Y así todos nos encaminamos a la salida del hotel, decidimos ir caminando, ya que el hotel quedaba bastante cerca y la noche estaba cálida, además así podíamos disfrutar más de Paris.

-nunca imagine que parís fuera así, tan romántico y maravilloso- dijo Ángela con un tono soñador, y mirando a Erik como si no existiera mas nadie.

-lo sé mi ángel, te prometo que algún día tu y yo vendremos solos, y no solo a parís, si no que viajaremos por todo el mundo recorriendo los lugares mas románticos y exóticos-le dijo Erik, con el la esperanza y el amor que siente por Ángela plasmada en su rostro, la verdad es que eran muy románticos.

-guak, me están dando nauseas, se los juro, miren abejitas si quieren construir miel, mejor váyanse a un panal- que lindo es Emmy, siempre diciendo algo en los momentos menos oportunos.

-¡EMMETT! Por el amor a dios, puedes quedarte con la boca callada, por lo menos un segundo, rompes el aura romántica que nos envuelve, esta noche- a que no adivinan quien dijo eso…si lo sabían fue nuestra "querida" duende macabro, Alice, yo se que pensaron que podía ser Rosalie, pero creo que la pobre se resigno a una vida de eternas bromas por parte de nuestro oso.

-hay duende no seas exagerada la única que siente esa aura eres tú y tu esposo ¿no es así Jazzy?, cierto que tu también lo sientes, pero por mi-dijo emmett moviendo las pestañas en dirección a jasper, esto era perturbador.

-claro Emmy, dime ¿quieres que te consiga un vertido y unos tacones, para así poder bailar tu y yo toda la noche?-le respondió Jasper, con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

-vamos Jasper, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que si te volvieras gay seria por mi y por nadie más-joder emmett lo está consiguiendo ya el pobre de jasper empezó a hiperventilar.

-¡EMMETT! Deja a mi Jazzy, el pobre está a punto de vomitar y esa camisa es muy linda para que la ensucie-le ordeno la Duende.

-hay bueno ya okey, fue suficiente de mariconeria, ya tuve suficiente con Roxa y Lulu, para que ahora ustedes vengan con este show tan barato-mierda el perro, digo Jacob se enojo.

-es cierto lo que dice Jacob chicos, quédense tranquilos, además miren ya llegamos-Edward como siempre controlando la situación.

Al frente de nosotros estaba unas de las cosas más hermosas que he visto nunca, la torre Eiffel resplandecía con su propia luz, estando esta obra allí, te hacía pensar en lo que los humanos somos capaces de hacer, es como…

-¡VAMOS POR TI BABY!, mierda siempre quise decir eso en público, vamos, rápido-no han pasado ni cinco minutos y el oso ya empezó a gritar.

Todos subimos hasta lo más alto que la seguridad de la torre nos permitía, vimos desde el punto más alto y privilegiado a la ciudad de parís, era todo tan maravilloso, como si no existiera dos lugares iguales, se veían miles de luces destellando y saliendo de los edificios y casas, se podía sentir la briza de verano tocando suavemente tu rostro, y en las plaza escuchar reír a los niños que veían a las diferentes aves que allí posaban, sin lugar a dudas parís era un lugar lleno de magia.

-disfrutando de la vista -me pregunto Edward abrazándome por la espalda.

-esto es hermoso, Ed-le dije con un suspiro.

-si es verdad, pero no puedo decir que es hermoso estando tu aquí para poder comparar-ahh con eso me derritió por completo, cuando nuestros rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, las hermosas vocecitas de nuestros bebes nos interrumpió.

-ma-ma, pa-pa-gritaron Renesmee y Anthony al mismo tiempo, y yo no lo podía creer.

-ahhh Edward ¿los oísteis? Nuestros bebes hablaron por primera vez-le dije a Edward mientras cargaba a tony y lo acurrucaba entre mis brazos mientras Edward hacia lo mismo con nessi.

-lo oí preciosa, no puedo creer que mi princesa y mi campeón ya estén creciendo-dijo Edward con los ojos aguados, pero sin atreverse a llorar en público, todo lo contrario de mi que parecía una magdalena, llorando a moco suelto.

Mientras Edward y yo besábamos a nuestros bebes, los demás nos miraban sorprendidos, ya que ellos sabían que los bebes nunca habían dicho ninguna palabra y que estas sin dudas habían sido las primeras.

Después de calmarnos un poco, bajamos de la torre ya que la brisa allá arriba se estaba poniendo un poco fría, y a los bebes les podía hacer daño, después de hablarlo un rato, decidimos ir a caminar y ver más de cerca el rio Sena.

Ya llevábamos unos cuantos minutos caminando por todo lo largo del rio Sena, y era estupendo, el canal era tan largo que con la oscuridad de la noche parecía infinito, pero hubo un momento en que todos tuvimos hambre y fuimos a comer a un lindo restaurante, a las orillas del Sena, era bastante hogareño y acogedor, además de eso olía muy bien. Nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la ventana ya que alguien con tamaño de oso, le pueden dar sus ataques de claustrofobia mentales, según emmett cuando está en espacios serrados no puede pensar muy bien y que eso baja en un porcentaje muy alto su posibilidades de pensar las cosas bien.

Después de pedir Alice como es su costumbre empezó a hablar como cuando era menor de edad no la querían dejar entrar a una película de terror muy famosa en esos años.

-bueno entonces la vieja esta de la taquilla que dijo "tú no puedes entrar" entonces yo le dije "quien te crees que eres" y ella me dijo "la que no te va a dejar entrar a la película" entonces yo le respondí "mira pasa vencida, yo tengo esperando en esta fila dos horas con unos tacones de diseñador, así que si no me dejas entrar estos zapatos quedaran a las historia por que estarán en tu cabeza llena de cotufas quemadas, me entiendes" y la zorra esa me respondió "lo siento querida pero como siempre digo la vida no es gusta, si no mírame a mí, hermosa a los cincuenta y vendiéndoles entras a jóvenes frikis, que lo único que quieren es tener algo de qué hablar cuando estén en el colegio" entonces yo me canse y le dije, fuerte y claro "mira salchicha mal cosida, esto no se va a quedar así por mi bolso favorito channel, que esto no se queda así" y me fui no sin antes tirarle mi refresco encima a una chica que tenía una camisa de imitación de Balenciaga, se los digo chicas se veía mucho mejor así.

Después de que Alice termino de contar su graciosa historia todos empezamos a reír sin parar, tanto que ya las personas nos empezaron a mirar raro.

-y ¿Qué paso con salchicha mal cocida?-pregunto un emmett con lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse.

-nada-respondió Alice, como lo que estuviera diciendo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-como que nada, esa vieja se merecía una venganza muy mala-ja ya empezó a hablar el friki de Mike.

-buenoooo nada de nada tampoco, se podría decir que convencí a mi papi, para que hiciera algo contra la pasa esa, no se quizás ya no trabaja más en aquel cine, tienen que ir ustedes a comprobarlo-termino de decir nuestra pequeña Alice con una sonrisa malvada, made is Alice Cullen.

Cuando desperté era un día nublado y frio, creo que determinaba mucho el estado de ánimo que todos teníamos, ya pues hoy nos íbamos de parís, pero eso no era lo que más me dolía si no el hecho de separarme de Edward por una semana, eso me ponía bastante deprimida.

-vamos preciosa, sabes que si fuera por mi me iria con ustedes hoy, pero de verdad hay cosas importantes que tengo que hacer aquí, esta semana- me dijo Edward esta mañana cuando nos estábamos despidiendo en el aeropuerto.

-lo sé amor, pero eso no quita el hecho que te voy a extrañar-le dije poniendo el mejor puchero que pude hacer, aun sabiendo que eso estaba mal, ya que sabía que de verdad era importante sus negocios aquí, en parís.

-no me pongas tus pucheros estilo Alice, sabes que eso no funciona conmigo, cariño, mira vamos a hacer una cosa, yo te prometo, que cuando vuelva a Londres no voy a ir a las empresa por una semana, y que voy a hacer todo tuyo por las mañanas y por todas las noche-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa picara, ¿saben? Ya me está empezando a gustar la idea.

-¿en serio cariño?, me lo prometes-le dije como el que no quiere la cosa.

-si linda, te lo prometo…todo tuyo-después me beso, demostrándome todo lo que me iba a extrañar y yo como una mujer locamente enamorada le respondí.

-bella ya nos tenemos que ir-me informo la pequeña Alice.

Después de eso todos nos despedimos de Edward y marchamos juntos hacia nuestro vuelo, y yo con el deseo de poder manejar el tiempo para que esta semana pasara lo más rápido posible.

**Y aquí estoy yo de nuevo, chicas, chicos, gracias por la paciencia que me han tenido, de verdad no creo merecerla pero ¡GRACIAS! Espero que les allá gustado el capitulo, pero les tengo malas y buenas noticias.**

**La buena es que ¿recuerdan cuando les dije que iba a ser un One-Shot, pues eso queda para un futuro cercano, ya que hoy mientras que veía mi ración de chisme matutino, se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic diferente, no una historia como es lo usual, es algo mejor que eso, miren esto consiste más que todo en mi opinión de las cosas que pasan en el mundo twilighter, que es lo que opina yo de las noticias que vivimos cada cuanto tiempo a lo referente de crepúsculo, esto tiene como principal interés poder comunicarme más con ustedes, los seguidores de mis fics, que no son muchos, pero espero que en un futuro vallamos creciendo. Después de cada capítulo que escriba de las diferentes noticias que allá (las más importantes) ustedes podrán escribirme un reviews comentando o preguntándome todo lo que quieran, y yo con mucho gusto se lo voy a contestar, en este "fic" no voy a poder decirles cuando lo actualizo, pues yo no soy bruja ni tengo poderes para ver el futuro como Alice, así que no puedo saber cuándo van a salir las noticias más irrelevantes del mundo twilight.**

**La mala noticia es que este fic, solo lo voy a actualizar una vez por semana, ya que me voy de vacaciones con mi mama y mi familia y como se darán cuenta ya no podre estar tan pendiente del fic, esto no significa que lo valla a dejar, porque, ¿no es mejor tener la seguridad que lo voy a actualizar una vez por semana, a que lo deje en espera por dos meses cuando ya faltan máxim capítulos?, así que como es lógico espero que me entiendan.**

**Ahhh otra cosa una chica me pregunto que si podía hacer un POV Edward, pues claro que lo voy a hacer, el otro capítulo estén seguros que nuestro Eddy va a ser el que relate la historia, también alguien me dijo que quería mas romance Eddy/belly, pues creo que en este capitulo hay ¿cierto?, ustedes saben que no tengo experiencia en el amor, así que si tienen alguna sugerencia, son libres de escribirlas…no me queda más nada que decir si no que HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA. **


End file.
